Finding My Way Back To You
by Nixxx852
Summary: A lot of relationships end in break-up because the other person moves or transfers schools. Kurt and Blaine's are no different. Will the new distance between them keep them apart forever? Or will they be able to find their way back to each other again?
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes before reading: **__Pre-established Klaine? Kinda. This is going to be an __**AU**__ in which Kurt started out at Dalton, with Blaine, and then transferred to McKinley. I'm going to be messing with the timeline a little. So you're going to see events from season one in this story. But the order is still similar to the show._

-.-.-.-

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Blaine looked over at his roommate and best friend, Wes, who was giving him a concerned look. He nodded solemnly.

"But I thought you were happy with Kurt?"

"It's not that I'm not happy," Blaine answered. "I love hanging out with him and we always have a good time. But lately, whenever we spend time together, it's like we were back before we started dating, like we're just friends. It's like the spark or whatever that was between us was gone."

"Well, things have been busy lately," Wes said reasonably. "Finals are coming up and the school year is ending. Everyone's been so caught up in their work that they really don't have time for other things."

"Maybe," Blaine sighed. "But I don't think it's just that. I really don't know if my feelings for him are romantic anymore."

"When did you start feeling like the spark or whatever was dying?" Wes asked.

"I don't know," Blaine shrugged. "Maybe a month ago."

"A month ago? Isn't that when Kurt told you that he wasn't going to come back to Dalton next year?" Blaine could only shrug again in response.

"Blaine," Wes said in a calm voice. "Are you sure you want to break up with Kurt? I mean, you aren't just feeling this way because you're upset that he won't be here next year? It's not like he's moving far away. Lima is only a couple of hours from here."

"I don't know," Blaine answered honestly. "I love Kurt, I really do. He was my best friend before I asked him to be my boyfriend. But, what if the love I feel for him is nothing but platonic love?"

"Blaine," Wes let out a soft sigh. "You and Kurt have been dating almost the entire school year. Everyone in the school knew that the two of you would have gotten together since your freshman year. Don't you remember that? You spent the entire year dancing around your feelings for each other. Then you spent every day of the summer talking on the phone and talking on Skype.

"And then at the start of this year you finally got the courage to ask him out because the summer made you realize how much he really meant to you because you were going crazy not being able to see him."

"I wasn't going crazy," Blaine rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Yes you were," Wes insisted. "You can ask David. Every time we hung out, you always mentioned Kurt or were always texting him. And no matter what we were doing, whenever your phone went off, you'd always stop just to reply to him."

Blaine couldn't help but smile a little. But, then he remembered what they had originally been talking about and the frown returned to his face. "He's transferring next year. These last few weeks of school are all we have left to see him."

"Don't be so dramatic," Wes reached over and playfully punched Blaine in the shoulder. "Kurt is just going to a different school, not a different country. He isn't even leaving the state. Like I said, Lima is only two hours away. You could still see him every day if you wanted. And, you're getting your license once you get back home, aren't you? You could drive down to see him whenever."

"Even if it is only two hours away, it's still pretty much going to be a long distance relationship," Blaine ran a hand through his hair. "And you know how they say those never work. And, Kurt and I have been dating for what, seven months now? That's pretty long as far as high school relationships go. And high school relationships never last."

"You've been watching too many drama shows," Wes teased. "Okay, sure, most high school relationships don't last, and sure, long distance relationships don't always work out, but I believe that you and Kurt can work through it. You _love_ each other."

"It's true though. And, we're only sophomores right now. How do we even know that we're mature enough to handle a long distance thing? I've got Warblers and soccer next year plus a couple AP and Honors classes. And I don't know what Kurt's planning to take at his new school, but I'm pretty sure it'll keep him busy. How can we balance all of that?"

"You've been giving this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

"It's all I could think about since he told me he wasn't coming back," Blaine admitted. "I really do love him. And I don't want to lose him. But, I also don't want the not being able to see each other ruin whatever we have between us."

"Are you really going to break up with him?" Wes asked in a quiet voice.

Blaine nodded. "I've already thought it out. If I break it off now, we can have the entire summer to recover since we won't see each other."

"Blaine, are you sure?"

"I'm as sure as I'll ever be."

-.-.-.-

After Warblers' practice, Blaine led Kurt outside to the grounds. They still had some time before they were supposed to be back in their rooms. He had spent the last week figuring out what he was going to say to Kurt. He had decided to do it once all exams were over so that it wouldn't affect their studying. Kurt walked silently beside him. Blaine stopped when they reached the fountain in the middle of the school courtyard. He led Kurt to a nearby bench and the two of them sat down.

"Kurt," Blaine turned to the smaller boy beside him. "I really don't know how to start this…"

"Start what?" Kurt asked him curiously.

"I think we should break up." Blaine had an entire speech planned out, but none of the words had come to him.

"W-what?" Blaine saw the shock and hurt in the boy's eyes. He had to turn away before he took back what he said just to see Kurt smile again. He had to do this.

"Kurt, I love you," Blaine started. He reached out to stroke Kurt's cheek and felt a pang of pain in his chest when the boy flinched away.

"I love you," Blaine repeated. "And I care for you deeply. But I don't think we should be in a relationship anymore."

"Is this because I'm transferring next year?" Kurt asked with a slight waver in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine's heart broke a little when he saw the tears starting to form in Kurt's eyes. "But you know that long distance relationships hardly ever work out."

"We could make it work!" Kurt insisted. "We're both getting our licenses. We could always drive to see each other. It's only a few hours."

"The both of us are going to be busy next year." Blaine said reasonably. "We won't have time to see each other much. I'd hate to see what would happen to us if the distance and time apart become too much. It could ruin our relationship."

Kurt remained silent. Blaine wanted to look at his eyes, to try and figure out what he was thinking, but the boy was staring at the ground and refused to look at him.

"I care about you and I always want you to be a part of my life, even if it is just as a friend."

"So you're saying you want to be friends?" Kurt let out a watery laugh. "How many relationships have said that they were going to stay friends but that never worked out?"

"That isn't going to happen with us," Blaine moved closer to Kurt, but the boy moved away. Blaine thought he felt his heart break just a little more. "I promise you, Kurt, that no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. You were my best friend first and nothing will ever change that."

Kurt let out a small sob and Blaine felt the tears form in his eyes at the sound.

"Fine,: Kurt stood up. Blaine stood up with him.

"Kurt, please,"

"No," Kurt shook his head and a few tears fell down his pale cheeks. Blaine reached out to wipe them and was glad that Kurt didn't move away this time. "I get it. We'll be friends."

Kurt moved away from Blaine.

"Let me walk you back to your room," Blaine offered.

"No," Kurt's voice was shaking. "I…I want to be alone right now."

Blaine watched as Kurt walked away from him and disappeared into the dorm building. With every step Kurt took, Blaine felt his heart break a little more. He didn't want to do this, but he knew that in the end, this would be the better choice. At least this way, they can remain friends and Kurt will always be a part of his life.

-.-.-.-

When Wes returned to his room later that night, he was surprised to see all the lights out. He flipped the light switch and saw that Blaine was in his bed, under the covers. At first, Wes had assumed that he was asleep, but then he heard a muffled sob.

Wes instantly walked over to the bed and sat down beside his friend. He put a comforting hand on Blaine's back. "Blaine?"

"I did it," Blaine mumbled from under the covers. His voice sounded hoarse, like he'd been crying for a while. Wes frowned. He didn't have to ask to know what Blaine meant. Tomorrow was the last day of school and he figured that Blaine would have talked to Kurt by now.

"It's okay," Wes said softly. Blaine pushed the covers away and Wes saw him. His heart went out to his friend. Blaine's hair was disheveled and his eyes were blood shot and puffy from all the crying and his nose was running a little. Wes didn't hesitate to take his friend into his arms and let him cry into his shoulder. Wes rubbed comforting circles on Blaine's back and the boy shook with the force of his sobs.

"It's okay," Wes repeated. "It's going to be okay."

Wes could only hope that his words were true. Blaine might not be able to see it now, but Wes knew that he and Kurt were meant for each other. Wes had seen enough relationships around this school to know that they don't always last; hell, he had been in a few relationships himself. But Kurt and Blaine were different. They looked at each other with gazes that were filled with nothing but pure love for the other. They were going to get back together. Wes was willing to bet everything he owned on that.

-.-.-.-

_This started off as an idea that came to me in class one day that just wouldn't leave. After that, I just kept picturing a bunch of different scenes that could fit into this story. Future chapters will be longer because it's going to show how Kurt is coping with the separation, as well as how Blaine is dealing with it._

_Anyway, I wasn't going to get this out until maybe next week or so, after I finished with the last chapter of Just a Game. But, I just wanted to get this out so see how people are going to receive it before I get too into writing it. So, please leave a review and let me know if you think I should continue this or not._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notes before reading**__: I'm messing with the timeline a little so be prepared to see a few scenes from season one in here. I'm keeping the order the same as the show, though. For the most part, this follows canon, but I am going to twist a few things around to fit with the whole, Kurt transferred to McKinley plot line._

-.-.-.-

The next day, Blaine went to check on Kurt. He had spent a good part of the night crying about what had happened between him and Kurt. He managed to stop for a while so he could get his stuff packed, but after a while the tears came spilling out again. He felt horrible that Wes had to deal with it, but was grateful for the support his friend was giving him.

"Oh, hey, Blaine," Kurt's roommate, Thad, was the one who answered the door. The look Thad was giving him told Blaine that he knew what happened between him and Kurt.

"Um," Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "Can I see Kurt?"

"He left for breakfast already," Thad answered. Blaine could see behind Thad and saw that Kurt was, in fact, not in the room. He saw a packed suitcase on top of Kurt's bed though.

"Oh, thanks," Blaine nodded to Thad and walked down the hall. He pulled out his phone to see if Kurt had replied to his 'good morning' text, but he had no new messages. He headed down to the dining hall but could not see Kurt anywhere.

"Wes told me what happened," Blaine jumped slightly at the sudden sound. He turned around to see David standing behind him with a small smile. David put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Have you seen him?" Blaine asked as his eyes continued to scan the room. He was hoping that he had missed him the first time.

"He was in here earlier," David answered. "He didn't stay long, though, and I don't know where he went afterwards."

"Oh," Blaine bit the inside of his cheek slightly. "He hasn't said anything to me since we talked yesterday."

"Can you really blame him?" David asked. His voice was neutral. He was both Kurt and Blaine's friend and Blaine was grateful that he wasn't taking sides.

"No," Blaine shook his head. "He needs space right now, I understand that. But, today's the last day. Everyone's spending the morning to finish up packing and parents are coming in this afternoon and I won't see Kurt after that. I just want to…"

"I understand," David said reassuringly. "But he needs his space right now. Maybe you can give him a call or something next week after it's all sunk in and everything. After you can get your license, you can even drive down to Lima to see him. Wes and I will follow to make it less -awkward."

"Thank you, David." Blaine bid David goodbye and walked through the halls to try and find Kurt. He knew that David had a point and was probably right, but that didn't stop him from trying to seek out Kurt. He hated the idea of Kurt not speaking to him.

The only time Blaine had seen Kurt that day, it was nothing more than a fleeting glance. He was in his car and it was just leaving the school parking lot when he caught sight of Kurt walking up to his car. He was too far away to see his facial expressions though, but he knew Kurt enough to know that he was still feeling down. Kurt usually walked with his head held high, the epitome of confidence; Blaine didn't see that as he watched Kurt walk up to his dad.

-.-.-.-

"You've been awfully quiet," Kurt looked up to see his dad glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"I've just got a lot on my mind," Kurt answered quietly. His dad glanced at him again and frowned. He could always tell when something was up with Kurt.

"I didn't see Blaine," Burt commented offhandedly. "He's usually there to see you off."

Kurt hesitated. He turned to look out the window at all the passing cars. "We broke up."

"What? When?"

"Yesterday."

"Are you alright?" Burt asked. "Do you want me to go talk to him?"

"Its fine, dad. I'm fine." Kurt hurried to reassure him. When he had first come out to his dad, he had been so afraid of how he was going to react. He had been so relieved when his dad was so accepting. Then he introduced Blaine to his dad. That had been one of the most nerve-racking nights of his life. It took a while for his dad to get used to Blaine, but he had actually come to like the other boy. He had even become good friends with Blaine's parents. Kurt sighed and counted the cars passing by.

"Carole and Finn should be there when we get home," Burt tried to change the subject because he could clearly see that he wasn't ready to talk about Blaine.

"Oh, that's good." Kurt smiled at his dad. Carole was the woman his dad had started dating almost around the same time he and Blaine had started dating. Kurt had only met her a few times when he went home to visit his dad for holidays and certain weekends. And her son, Finn, was his age. Things had been awkward with Finn at first because he seemed uncomfortable with him being gay, but after a couple of dinners, Finn had been actually pretty fun to be around.

"They have most of their stuff at the house already, but Finn didn't want to start unpacking his things until you get there. You're okay with sharing a room with him, aren't you?"

Kurt nodded. His dad and Carole have gotten quite serious and Burt, after calling Kurt and making sure it was okay with him, had invited Carole and Finn to live with them. Finn was sure that his dad was going to propose to him any day now.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Burt asked once they reached their home. He had cut the engine and turned to face his son.

"Dad, I'm fine, really." Kurt tried to give his dad a smile to show him that he was, in fact, okay, but he wasn't really feeling up to it right now. "I just need some time to get over it, you know?"

"If you say so." Burt saw the front door of the house open and Carole and Finn come out to greet them.

Kurt tried his best to put a smile on his face as Carole gave him a hug and Finn helped him with his bags. He and Finn went down to the basement, which they were going to share so they could both get to unpacking.

"Mom told me that you were transferring to McKinley next year," Finn spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah," Kurt looked up from the clothes he was folding. "How's the school, anyway? All I've ever really heard you talk about before was the football team and your glee club."

"Well, the classes are alright," Finn said after a moment of thought. "They're probably going to be a breeze for you after those classes you had to take at your old school."

"What are the clubs like? I was in theater and the Warblers at my old school."

"Warblers? That's the glee club, right?" Finn tried to remember everything he and Kurt had talked about during those dinners they had before. "You should totally try out for New Directions."

"Oh yeah, I heard about regionals," Kurt grabbed a pile of clothes and went to his closet to start putting them away. "I'm sorry you guys lost. But, Vocal Adrenaline is pretty tough. We didn't even get through sectionals because of them."

"Yeah, they—"

Finn was interrupted by a knock on the door. The two boys turned to see Carole standing at the top of the stairs.

"Finn, can you help Burt move some things in the living room?" Carole asked. Finn shrugged and climbed up the stairs. Carole climbed down and sat down on Finn's bed. She waited until the door closed before she spoke. "Your dad told me what happened."

"Oh?" Kurt stopped putting away clothes and went to sit on his own bed and faced Carole.

"Sweetheart," Carole stood up and went to sit beside Kurt. "I know break-ups are hard. I've had to deal with quite a few myself; and I've learned that sometimes, it helps to talk to someone. It eases the pain a little."

"Does it always hurt this much?" Kurt asked timidly. He had wanted to talk to someone about it. He tried to talk to Thad about it last night, but he had been too busy crying. Then, he spent the entire morning alone on the roof just thinking until it was time for his dad to come get him. And he didn't want to talk to his dad about it because he knew how talking about relationships always made him uncomfortable.

"The first one always hurts the most," Carole reached out and put her hand over Kurt's. "Especially if it lasted as long as yours did. But I promise you, it gets better."

"I don't know what to do," Kurt admitted. "It's all I can think about and every time I think about it, it hurts and I have to work so hard not to break down and cry."

Carole pulled Kurt into a small hug when she noticed the tears shining in his eyes. "It's okay to cry. You need to let all those feelings out. If you keep it all bottled in, it's going to drive you nuts."

Kurt hugged Carole back and enjoyed the warmth of her embrace. It felt comforting, motherly. "What do you think I should do?"

Carole pulled away and reached up to push some of the loose hair on his forehead back. "I think the best thing you can do right now is to keep yourself busy; it'll help you keep your mind off of him."

"But will it ever stop hurting?"

"I know that it doesn't look like it right now, but I promise that day by day, it will hurt less and less. And before you know it, it doesn't hurt anymore and you can look back fondly on it because even if you aren't together anymore, at least you had some fun while it was going on."

"Thank you, Carole," Kurt smiled. It felt like it was the first smile that had been on his face in a while. He was going to like having Carole around.

"Um," Carole and Kurt simultaneously looked up to see Finn standing at the top of the stairs. He was fidgeting slightly and ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. "Burt couldn't find the box with the living room stuff."

"I'll go up there and help him," Carole gave Kurt one last hug and made her way up the stairs. She patted Finn on the shoulder as she passed him.

Kurt hastily wiped at the few stray tears that had fallen down his face and went back to his clothes.

"Dude, are you alright?" Kurt looked up to see that Finn had descended the stairs and was standing a couple of feet away from him.

"I'm fine."

"I…couldn't help but overhear what you and mom were talking about. Or, I only heard the part." Kurt stood and faced Finn, who gave him a small, slightly confused looking, smile.

"I went through a pretty bad break up this year, too." Finn admitted. "My girlfriend, Quinn, cheated on me with my best friend, and she got pregnant."

"Well, that makes my break up seem like nothing," Kurt joked. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. I'm totally over it now," Finn went back to the box of things on his bed. "I'm dating someone else now, Rachel. She's pretty cool. You should meet her. I think you'll like her."

"Maybe."

"Hey," Finn said after a while. "Everyone's getting together tomorrow. Matt's dad got a new job so he's moving on Monday so we're all getting together one last time before he leaves."

"That's nice of you," Kurt glanced over his shoulder to see Finn looking at him. "But, I don't think I want to impose."

"No, it's totally cool," Finn insisted. "It's just the glee kids anyway. And if you join glee, they're going to be your friends, too. You might as well meet them now. And this way, when you go to McKinley, you'll already know some people."

"I guess," Kurt said after a while. "Thanks, Finn."

-.-.-.-

Blaine stared at his phone with a conflicted expression on his face. It's been two weeks since summer began and he still hadn't heard from Kurt. He hadn't gone so long without talking to Kurt since they first met.

"Why don't you just give him a call?" Wes asked from where he was sitting on the couch with David next to him. The three boys were hanging out in Blaine's living room and playing video games. Or, Wes and David were playing. Blaine had spent the entire time going through his phone. The two boys could tell her was rereading the messages he still had from Kurt.

"I don't know if he wants to talk to me." Blaine sighed and put his phone down. "I tried to call him the day after he got back home but he didn't answer. I got a text later that night saying that he was sorry for not answering but he was at a party and had his phone on silent."

"He's going to parties already?" David asked. "I thought he didn't have that many friends in Lima? Being a gay kid and all?"

"I don't know," Blaine shrugged. "But he told me that his dad's girlfriend and her son were moving in with him and his dad. Maybe that's what the party was for."

"Well, I think you should call him," Wes suggested. "Or at least text him. Didn't you say that you were going to stay friends? Friends text each other occasionally."

"But what if he doesn't want to hear from me? What if he's still mad at me?" Blaine asked sadly. He missed Kurt terribly. He had found himself typing it out in a message addressed to Kurt, but always erased it before he could send it. While he was thinking of how he was going to go about starting up communication with Kurt again, David reached over and snatched his phone out of his hand.

Blaine watched as David tapped someone out on his phone and pressed send. Wes had paused their game so he could read what David was writing over his shoulder. "What did you do?"

"Sent a message to Kurt." David answered.

His phone went off and he moved forward to take it back form David. The screen told him that he had a new message from Kurt.

"Are you going to read it?" David asked.

Blaine bit his bottom lip and opened the message.

_**From Kurt: **__That's great. Dad's taking me to take my driving test tomorrow_

Blaine looked at the message in confusion. He went to his sent messages folder to see what David had sent.

_**To Kurt: **__I got my license yesterday! :D_

"Really?" Blaine raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"It's a perfectly reasonable reason to text someone," Wes answered. "You texted the two of us to tell us that you passed the driving test and got your license."

"Now, all you have to do is offer to drive down to Lima to see him." David offered.

"I can't do that."

"So you're going to spend the rest of the summer pining after him?"

"I'm not pining after him." Blaine argued.

"Blaine, you spent the past couple of weeks cooped up at home." Wes rolled his eyes at Blaine. "In the past hour, you've reread those messages from Kurt who knows how many times. I've seen you hover over the send button as if you're wondering whether or not you should call or send him a message or whatever like five times in the past half hour."

"Just tell him you're driving down to see him since you have your license now. Tell him that Wes and I will be there so he won't feel weird about it. We can go on Friday." David reached for the phone again and Blaine pulled it away.

_**To Kurt:**__Hey, what are you doing this Friday?_

Blaine held his phone and waited for Kurt to answer. A reply came five minutes later, but it felt like forever to him.

_**From Kurt**__: I'm going to hang out with Mercedes and Rachel. We're sleeping over at Rachel's place._

"Who are Rachel and Mercedes?" Wes and David had stopped their game to stand behind Blaine to see what Kurt had said.

"I don't know," Blaine answered. "But he made a bunch of friends the past couple of days. He added like twelve new people on Facebook last week."

"You're Facebook stalking Kurt now?" Wes scoffed.

"No," Blaine said defensively. "He wasn't talking to me and I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I think they're Finn's friends that he introduced to Kurt."

"Finn?"

"His dad's girlfriend's son," Blaine had remembered Kurt telling him about it when they had been studying together. "He and Kurt are sharing a room so I guess he introduced Kurt to some of his friends."

"Well, it's good he's making friends." David and Wes went back to their game.

Blaine looked at the message on the screen and tried to think of what to say.

_**To Kurt:**__ Cool, sounds like fun. Hey, make sure to tell me how your driving test goes :)_

Kurt didn't reply to him after that. The next time he heard from Kurt was the following week. It was nothing more than a short message telling him that he had gotten his license as well.

-.-.-.-

Wes and David went over to Blaine's house to pick him up. School was starting up next week and one of the few Dalton boys who live in their city was hosting an end of summer party. Blaine had originally declined but Wes and David had forced him to go. That was why they were going to his house to pick him up: to make sure that he was going.

Wes was starting to worry about their friend. He spent a good part of his summer alone at home. Though, if he had to be honest with himself, it was mostly Blaine's fault for breaking up with Kurt. He can't really blame Kurt for not talking to him much because he _was_ the one who broke it off. And besides, wasn't it Blaine who said that they had the summer to get over the break up? As much as he hated to see Blaine so upset about all of this, he really couldn't blame Kurt for keeping his distance.

David could also see how much the separation from Kurt was getting to Blaine. Luckily, though, Kurt and Blaine still talked, though very rarely. They talked at least once a week; though it was usually through text messages, never over Skype or through phone calls. David was sure that one of the reasons that Blaine hadn't completely lost it and drove to Lima to beg for Kurt's forgiveness was that Kurt had managed to see them a few times. But, every time Blain saw Kurt, Wes and David were always with him, and Kurt always brought a girl, Mercedes, with him. He could see that Kurt had made a best friend from Mercedes and was grateful that he had someone to help him through it. Because, even though Kurt tried to seem like everything was okay between him and Blaine, David saw the sad looks he gave whenever Blaine wasn't looking his way.

In the few times that they had seen Kurt over the summer, Wes and David had both wanted to lock them together until they made up and got back together. Because even though both of them were trying to go back to just being friends like they were before they broke up, it was clearly obvious that they both still loved each other very much.

"They _have_ to get back together," Wes said as he parked in front of Blaine's house. David sent him a text message to tell them that they were there.

"It's going to be hard with Kurt at his new school," David commented.

"I don't care," Wes said in a stern voice. "If it weren't for us dragging him places, Blaine probably would have stayed locked up at home the entire summer. And you saw how Kurt looked at him the last time we hung out. They're both clearly pining over each other."

"Yeah," David nodded in agreement. "We're going to get them together if it's the last thing we do."

-.-.-.-

_Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter guys. I was glad that it got a pretty positive response. Anyway, the next chapter will have school starting with Kurt going to McKinley for the first time while Blaine goes back to Dalton. I didn't want to spend too much time on the summer but I also didn't want to just jump to the school starting when, in the last chapter, school ended for the summer. Hopefully, this wasn't too bad though. Please review :D I've love to hear that you guys think about this._


End file.
